General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand
Why hello there, general. Looks like you made it to my fortress, congratulations. Gloat as long as you can 'cause your progression stops here. My army of cyborgs will make sure this day will be your worst... and your last! Description Algrin "A.I." Ironhand is an American general specialized in robotic and cybernetic warfare in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super units are the Seraph (if the player chooses the Angel Protocol Line) and the Widow (if the player chooses the Spider Protocol Line) and Nemesis V2 (needs to be unlocked at Rank 5 using a Promotion Point). History This young general made quite an impression in the late 2010s when he proposed a fully cybernetized army as the army of the future. Most of his peers rejected his project as they considered it too expensive and unethical nonetheless it caught the attention of one of them: Alexis Alexander. She took him under her wing and they secretly started experimenting on cyber technology; how they managed to finance their research without being caught by the US military remains a mystery. In 2023 however, the GLA woke up from its slumber and launched a Scud missile at an American military base, a base that Ironhand had under his charge. He miraculously survived the strike but suffered serious injuries and got his eyes damaged. He was saved in extremists by General Alexander who then ordered a cybernetic surgery on him. There, he got his new eyes as well as other cybernetic augmentations. The US Army then suffered several defeats and heavy losses against the GLA. Alexander and Ironhand saw this unpleasant situation as an opportunity and presented the Cyber project again, a bold move that could have cost them demotion and imprisonment but with Alexander's influence, Ironhand's own cyber augmentations and the US military being desperate and cornered, the project was finally accepted. Ironhand then had all powers and enough funds to bring his project to a higher level. Despite all expectations, his experiments in advanced robotic and cybernetic warfare proved fruitful. There he started developing the Angel and the Spider Protocol projects, his greatest achievements so far. the Widow and the Seraph are - he quotes - his "favorite children". Overview General Ironhand's most notable advantage at the start is his mobility, which allows the player to move the entire army very fast and create numerical superiority at desired areas of the battlefield. His basic strategy is unstoppable maneuvering along enemy base perimeter. If he finds weak point in defense - he moves there instantly and destroys the most significant targets. Tip: At the beginning of the battle, or when the spider production line is chosen later, it's advised to NEVER divide your army into piecemeal attacks. Always attack with full force. And don't fear to leave your base without defense. Most of Ironhand's units are speedy, therefore they will always return in time. - Ilya123 General Tactics (by Casojin) * If you wish to rush another USA faction, it can be done using stinger drones or Lancer mechs. The Lancer is more effective to take out tough air units (such as supply gathering Chinooks) while stinger drones are less powerful but can persist and disrupt your enemy for a longer period (a stinger drone tends to stay on target even the parent vehicle is moving away). * The Terminator, Cylons and Cybernetic Commando are very powerful. Do not underestimate them just because they're infantries. * Leech droids can disrupt your enemy's economy early on. It costs $600 but it can steal money $50 per half a sec. So, in about 6 seconds you would gain as much as the leech costs. Try moving in from the flank and choose unprotected supply center. * When fighting General Kwai, watch out for ECM during early game. Your entire drone force can be disabled and destroyed because of it. At rank 3, the Advanced Transmission Code upgrade can prevent this. * Spider class mechs can travel across cliff-like terrain. Making them suitable for surprise attacks. * Energy weapons (Roboraptor/Spider Tank/Seraph) can ignore General Alexander's shields. Drop Pod Assault (by Casojin) Drop pod assault can be a very effective tool against your enemy if you use it correctly. Otherwise, it can be disastrous to you. A well executed drop pod assault would force the enemy to reallocate their forces. It's like using divide and conquer tactic against your enemy. It would be more effective against an opponent with poor micro-management skill (hence more effective vs humans than AIs). The drop pod assault can be launched to draw enemy force away from the main attack route or to assault your enemy when their force is elsewhere (such as on offensive). Once the drop pods are launched, you should target enemy infrastructures as quickly as you can. If you have Cyborg Commando pod with you, it would greatly enhance your success against your enemy. Here are possible results of Drop pod assault: * Force enemy to retreat/halt an offensive. * Cripple enemy infrastructures, paving a way for your offensive. * Separate enemy forces, allowing a victory at one side. * Distract your enemy for your infiltration/sneak-attack. * Defeat your enemy. * Giving your enemy EXP (from improper drop pod assault). Hence, drop pod assault has to be used with careful planning and thinking ahead. Arsenal Infantry * Cyborg - Basic infantry. * Missile Cyborg - Anti-armor infantry. * Cyber Dog - Anti-infantry unit, one-hit-kills most infantries. * Medic Droid - Heals friendly infantries, can switch between machine gun for offence and spray gun for decontamination. * Terminator - Hero unit, has many abilities, stealthed when not attacking. Detects mines. * Cylon - Built with the Nemesis V2, powerful anti-surface infantry unit, high durable. Cannot be trained normally. * Cybernetic Commando - Summoned via drop pods, has powerful weapons and high resistance, detects stealthed enemies, cannot be trained normally, can levitate to move faster but cannot attack while in the air. Vehicles * Builder Mech - Builds and repairs structures, powered by a hover drive, immune to toxins and radiation. * Leech Droid - Scout droid capable of detecting stealth enemies, can steal cash from enemy supply centers and disable enemy vehicles. * Guardian Droid - Anti-armor droid. Armed with an autocannon, can be upgraded with TOW missiles. * Trackhound - Anti-infantry droid. Armed with a general purpose machine gun, can be upgraded with flash bangs. * Phobos - Artillery mech, armed with a pair of mortars. * Lancer - Anti-air mech, armed with a pair of laser cannons. * Repair Droid - Repairs friendly vehicles, has a machine gun for self-defence. Detects mines. * Drone Controller - Manned vehicle, launches anti-tank Insectoid Drones to destroy enemy targets from afar. * Spider Class - Highly mobile, all terrain but poorly armored. ** Crab - Anti-infantry mech, armed with a saw blade launcher, can one-shot most infantries. ** Spider Tank - Anti-armor mech, armed with an anti-matter cannon. Ignores shields. ** Dominator - Artillery mech, armed with two cluster missile launchers. ** Widow - Super unit, can deploy spider mines, long range and high mobility, but relatively weak armor. * Angel Class - Slow, but heavily armed and well armored. ** Remiel - Anti-infantry mech, armed with dual miniguns and dual grenade launchers. ** Uriel - Anti-armor mech, armed with quad laser cannons. ** Hadriel - Artillery mech, armed with dual mortars and dual missile launchers. ** Seraph - Super Unit, accompanied by two Gate Guardian droids, long range and heavy armor, but slow speed. Aircraft * Harbinger - Droid cargo VTOL, collects supplies and transports units, can equip its own droid. * Vorta - Utility VTOL, has only half the carrying capacities of the Harbinger. * Pegasus - Stealth drone bomber, can be upgraded with bunker buster bombs. * RoboRaptor - Stealth anti-armor drone fighter, armed with anti-matter charges. * Raven—Light VTOL droid, armed with a chaingun and missiles, can engage both air and ground. * Nemesis - Super Unit, a heavy armed dropship, armed with a laser cannon, carries 8 Cylons onboard, extremely heavy armor, boosts Cylons positioned below it. Structures * Command Center - Commands General Ironhand’s powers, builds Builder Mechs and Leech Droids. * Cold Fusion Reactor - Provides power to Ironhand’s base. * Supply Center - Builds Harbingers and Vortas, stores supplies. * Cyborg Factory - Builds cyborg infantries and researches related upgrades. * War Factory - Builds mechs, and researches weapon upgrades. * Airfield - Builds, repairs and rearms UAVs. * Supply Drop Zone - Summons drop pods to bring supplies to Ironhand’s base. * Strategy Center - Provides crucial tech, upgrades, and tactical plans. Allows the activation of the Spider/Angel production line. * Particle Cannon - Super Weapon, fires a particle beam down on enemies. Particle beam can be moved on the player’s command. * Gatling Defence System - Anti-infantry and aircraft defence, can equip its own drone. * Missile Defence System - Anti-armor defence, can equip its own drone. * Spider Nest - Stealth defence structure. Deploys spider mines at enemies. * Cepheus - Fortified fire base, can be garrisoned by infantries. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows Cyborgs to capture neutral and hostile structures. * Flash Bangs - Allows Cyborgs and Trackhounds to launch flash bangs and clear garrisons. * Improved Hydraulics - Improves the movement speed of all cyborg infantries. * PELE Ammunition - Improves the damage output of all machine guns. * TOW Missile - Adds a TOW launcher to the Guardian Droid, highly effective against tanks. * Bunker Busters - Equips Pegasus UACVs with bunker buster bombs that can clear garrisons. * Security Drone - Individual upgrade, equips a structure with a security drone, effective against infiltration. * Control Rods - Individual upgrade, doubles the power production of a Cold Fusion Reactor. * Laser Guidance - Increases the damage output of Raven missiles. * Drone Armor - Increases the durability of all drones. * Supply Lines - Increases the efficiency of Harbingers and Vortas, as well as supplies gained from oil derricks and drop pods. * Missile A.I. - Increases the range of missiles and make them more resistant to ECM. * Advanced Data Transmission - Reduces the effect ECM and EMP had on droids, and make them harder to disable. * Drone Uplink Chip - Infantries can now have their own drones. * Drones Invisibility - All drones become stealthed when not attacking. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Spy Satellite - Recons the area. ** Spy Drone - Deploy a stealth recon drone to reveal an area, available by default. ** Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. (requires Rank 2) * Rank 3 ** Improved Spy Satellite - Makes Spy Satellite controllable and allows it to detect stealth units. *** Detects: **** Camouflaged infantry **** Stealthed vehicles **** Hidden structures **** Spider nests **** AA radars **** Stealth aircraft *** Does not detect: **** Mines **** Demo traps **** Chemical pumps ** Stinger Drop - Drops 6 Stinger Drones which guard the area until destroyed. ** Nano Swarm Level 1-3 - Call in a Nano Swarm, Nano Swarm has effects on both enemies and allies within the target area. *** Deals damage to enemies *** Repairs friendly vehicles and structures *** Heals friendly infantry *** Gives firepower bonus **** Level 1: Very low damage, low healing. **** Level 2: Low damage, normal healing. **** Level 3: Normal damage, high healing. ** Infantry Drop Level 1-3 - Drops reinforcements at desired location. *** Level 1: 4 Cyborgs, 2 Missile Cyborgs and 2 Medic Droids. *** Level 2: 8 Cyborgs, 4 Missile Cyborgs and 4 Medic Droids. *** Level 3: 12 Cyborgs, 6 Missile Cyborgs and 6 Medic Droids. ** Data Upload - Uploads experience data to selected robots. Adds 1 experience level. Can be applied to allied robots, does not affect Seraph, Widow, Nemesis N2, Cylons, Terminator, Cyborgs and manned units. * Rank 5 ** Nemesis N2 - Allows the player to construct Nemesis N2 from Airfield. Requires: Airfield, Strategy Center, higher rank. ** Mosquito Swarm - Deploy 4 anti-personnel Mosquito Drones. Mosquitoes have a limited lifetime of 3 minutes. ** Commando Drop - Delivers Cyborg Commando to desired area. Cyborg Commando is a powerful robot which can fly and detect all types of enemy stealth units. Requires 3rd level Drop Pods general's power. Trivia * Ironhand's portrait is based upon that of General Thorn's, who is the US Special Forces General in Zero Hour's beta. Thorn is also frequently used by the players to depict General Ironside: a 5 star general who is the intended US Boss General in the Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour's general challenge. The only difference is that Contra's developers added him two cybernetic eyes, so he becomes Ironhand instead. * As Ironhand almost died during a Scud missile strike by the GLA, his body was so damaged that he needed cybernetic augmentations to be saved. That eventually resulted in him having a robot-like voice. * The background on his portrait ressembles that of the futuristic city depicted in the Blade Runner movie. Category:American General